


baby i could build a castle (from all the bricks they threw at me)

by kmwrites



Series: Love Does Not Discriminate (A Series of Modern Hamilton AU's) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmwrites/pseuds/kmwrites
Summary: title is from 'new romantics' by Taylor Swift





	

Thomas drew a skull in the mist forming on the window. Alexander hovered behind him.

Thomas could hear his soft cries. Could feel the pain that was coursing threw him. Thomas had the urge to turn, to hold him in his arms and convince him everything was going to be alright, but there was also a part of him that wished to leave him. A part of him that was done.

'Thomas,' Alexander said finally, his voice raspy and quiet, 'look at me.'

'I can't keep doing this, Hamilton,' Thomas replied after a moment of silence that he couldn't bear. 'You aren't taking care of yourself, and I love you but-'

'What are you saying?' Alexander interrupted, reaching out and grabbing his arm. Thomas waited a moment and then flinched away, taking a couple of steps to the side. Alexander did not follow him- Thomas could almost see his heart shattering into a million pieces. His face fell, eyes glazing over once again. 'Quit crying,' Thomas heard himself mutter.

'I'm sorry.'

'Hamilton-'

'Alexander. My name is Alexander.' Alexander objected, 'and I'm sorry, okay?'

'Hamil- Alexander, that doesn't matter. You promised that you would stop this, and today- you think that I like finding you beaten to a pulp in dark alleys? You think I enjoy fighting people off because you can't stop picking fights with men that could crush you with their big toe?'

'I'm sorry-'

'Alexander.' Thomas held out a hand, and the other man fell silent, wrapping his arms around himself and hunching over slightly. Thomas' eyes fell on the bruise covering his cheekbone. He felt himself reach out and run a thumb over the mark, down the arch of his cheekbone and the slope of his nose. 'Alexander.'

'Thomas, he... I mean- I'll stop.'

'That's what you said last time, sweetheart, and here we are again. I hate seeing you hurt, and I'm trying to help you, but if you don't help yourself, then...'

'I'll stop this, Thomas, I promise that I will, just please don't leave, I promise that I will stop this, I'll start taking care of myself.'

'That's just it, Alexander, this is exactly what you said last time. And the time before.'

'But I mean it this time! This time I'll follow through,' Alexander promised, grabbing Thomas' hand from where it hung limp by his side, 'I don't want to lose you.'

'Alexander-'

'Stop saying my name like that, like I'm a child.'

'Well, you are acting like one!'

'You know, you don't have to be so angry with me, I am trying here.' Alexander's voice was raising to a dangerously high pitch, wobbling slightly. Thomas felt himself sigh- Alexander was an angry crier, always had been, and though Thomas would usually find it endearing in a strange way, now it merely frustrated him.

'I have every right to be angry with you,' Thomas insisted, 'you keep hurting yourself, you keep getting yourself into these situations, and I try and help you yet you still insist on not taking care of yourself.'

'This one wasn't my fault, that guy, he came at me, he was-'

'This is exactly what you said last time, Alexander, this is exactly what you say every time. Why would so many people want to pick fights with you, huh? And then I have to come and break it up, and I always will, which is what frustrates me. It doesn't matter how many fights you get into to, I'll always come and help you, because I love you, damnit, Hamilton, and it breaks my heart to see that you keep doing this.'

Alexander screwed his face up, tears dribbling down his cheeks, eyelashes dusting over his light brown skin as he closed his eyes, raised his fists to rub at his eyes roughly in a weak attempt to stop more tears from falling. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment, okay? You- if you really want to leave, then do that.'

'No,' Thomas felt himself whisper, reaching out and taking Alexander's hand. Alexander fell into him, into the familiar warmth, burying his face in Thomas' face. Thomas hesitated for a moment and then winded a hand into Alexander's soft hair, the other keeping him upright- Thomas had a small feeling that Alexander would crumple if he didn't.

It was messy, and Thomas' shirt was growing wetter by the minute with Alexander's tears. He wasn't sure if they were going to be able to make this work, not if Alexander didn't take care of himself, but in the moment, he forgot about it.

In the moment, he let Alexander melt into him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'new romantics' by Taylor Swift


End file.
